1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a worktable for use in, for example, a table saw and more particularly, to a worktable that has a sliding board that can be moved in steps to extend the workpiece supporting area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional extendable worktable is shown comprising a main table 1, a first table extension 2, and a second table extension 3. The first table extension 2 can be moved outwards to a certain distance relative to the main table 1, as shown in FIG. 2, and then the second table extension 3 that is disposed below the first table extension 2 will be moved outwards with the first table extension 2 relative to the main table 1, as shown in FIG. 3, thereby extending the workpiece supporting area of the worktable.
When wishing to receive the worktable from the extended position shown in FIG. 3 to the received position shown in FIG. 1, the user must reverse the first table extension 2 from the position shown in FIG. 3 to the position shown in FIG. 4 and then keep moving the first table extension to the position shown in FIG. 1 and then push the second table extension to the position shown in FIG. 1. When the worktable is in the position shown in FIG. 4, the second table extension 3 protrudes over one side of the main table 1, causing an inconvenience and interference to the user in working.
Further, when moving the first table extension 2 from the position shown in FIG. 1 toward the position shown in FIG. 2, the second table extension 3 may be carried outwards with the first table extension 2 erroneously due to a friction resistance between the first table extension 1 and the second table extension 2.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an extendable worktable that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.